


A Kiss At Midnight

by Poodlekin500



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodlekin500/pseuds/Poodlekin500
Summary: Ruby begs her uncle to come to General Ironwood's new year party. When he finally agrees he isn't too shocked to find himself alone.(I apologize ahead of time, this is my first work.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xi Long (mentioned), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	A Kiss At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I didn't bother to transfer what I wrote around Christmas (I mean it was shit anyways because I wrote it at church, yup going to hell)  
> Anyways, this is my first thing posting, and it probably sucks cause that's how I do things.  
> \-----  
> Well other than that, I freaking love these two. I hope you enjoy this, and please give me any feedback!  
> (Posting is scary)  
> \-----  
> Also I probably did it in this story, but I had a habit of jumping past to present tense, so I'm sorry.

Qrow didn’t want to come out tonight. It only seemed right with all the temptations around, he knew it was going to be hard being basically the only person not drinking. He closes his eyes as he mildly hears Ruby talk at full speed. Sure, it had been fun in the past, but he was drinking then. Most of his new years ended up the same; getting blackout drunk and waking up in someone else’s bed. When he opens his eyes he sees his niece’s pleading silver eyes.

“Pleaseeeee, Uncle Qrow! It will be so much fun! We can dance and talk, and I promise I’ll be by your side the whole time, so you don’t feel alone!” Ruby trying her best to find a way to make her uncle come to Ironwood’s New Year party, even though he had already told James that he was not coming.

“Listen, kid, I already told Jimmy-“

“But won’t it be a great surprise if you did come! Come on, Uncle Qrow! It will be no fun without you!” Ruby pauses for a moment and then gets a mischievous grin on her face. “Well, if you really don’t want to come, then I guess we will have to bring a party to you!”

Qrow groans knowing that she will, in fact, drag anyone she can with her. He rolls his eyes, “Fine, fine, you got me pipsqueak. Just give me time to change”.

Ruby’s face lights up with glee, “Yay! I’ll come by later to make sure you come! I need to go get ready myself!” Without waiting for Qrow’s response the teenager turns into petals and disappears around the corner.

An hour later Ruby is back pounding on the poor mental door, which at this point Qrow wouldn’t be surprised to find a few dents in it. When he opens the door he sees Ruby standing in a short red dress, and Weiss, in a knee-length off white dress, trying to pull her away from the door.

He could feel the heiress’ eyes on him, and he cocks an eyebrow, “Something I can help you with?”

“No, just lava is a good color of you”.

“This is grey?”

Weiss crosses her arms, "There is also lava grey".

He looks down at his button-down, that he rolled the sleeves up his forearms, “It's just grey”.

“Of course, you shouldn’t understand,” Weiss mutters and she starts walking down the hall, with a moment of silence Ruby takes Qrow’s hand leading him off the party.

It doesn’t take them long to get to the ballroom in which the party is held. It was bright and warm, everything Atlas is not. It took a total of two minutes before Ruby broke her word and ran off towards Yang and Black. Weiss hung back for a moment and gave him a sheepish grin before walking away.

“Thought you said you weren’t coming?” a deep voice says from behind.

Qrow turns around to see Ironwood with a glass flute in his hand. “Well, my niece refused to let me do want I want”.

“Well, I’m glad,” he gave a weak smile. “You enjoy yourself Qrow, you deserve it. We have both water and punch here that you can partake in, but if you need anything else please don’t hesitate to ask”.

“Thanks, James, but take your own advice, relax a little,” giving the taller man a weak smile back, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

After a few awkward moments James is pulled away by another guest, and Qrow looks around not fully sure what to do. He could just ditch, Ruby probably wouldn’t notice. He rolls his shoulders back chooses to give it an hour before leaving.

The hour passes slowly. Qrow is leaning back in a chair at one of the many tables. He takes out his scroll and sees it’s barely nine. He closes his eyes and stretches to get ready to leave.

“You know, parties aren’t much fun if you’re alone,” a teasing voice tells him.

The crow’s eyes snap open to be meet teal orbs. Clover smiling at him, and Qrow can’t help but smile back. Clover takes a drink him his flute and looks back at the older huntsman.

“You’re allowed to drink at these?” Qrow asks, partly ignoring Clover’s comment.

Clover sets the flute on the table, “General Ironwood isn’t having me work tonight, so I’m here as a guest, same as you,” he pauses for a moment, “As long as we don’t make Atlas look poorly in any way, he sees no reason for his soldiers not to enjoy themselves”.

Qrow chuckles, “I think it’s pretty hard for you to make an ass out of yourself”.

“I do know when to stop,” Clover smiles, “What about you? You’re not drinking?”

“Uh, no, I-”

“Shit, I’m sorry Qrow, I forgot,” Clover’s voice and eyes are so pleading for forgiveness.

“No reason to be sorry,” he says quickly. He watches Clover grab the attention of a waitress on the floor, and hands the empty flute to her, but declines when she tries to get him another.

“You know you can drink, even though I choose not to,” Qrow says catching the glance of the Ace-Operative.

Clover shrugs and smiles, causing Qrow to curse under his breath. He wants to melt in the pools of the younger’s eyes. Clover makes it a point not to dwell on it for long, choosing to draw the older into a conversation. The time flew for both of them, only being pulled out when they hear James calling out to the group, “Alright everyone, get your drinks ready! Only ten minutes until the new year!”

Qrow pulls out his scroll and looks at the time.

"Wow, time flies, no last minute escaping, okay?” Clover smirks at Qrow. The older rolls his eyes and puts his scroll away.

“Wait here,” Clover says as he places a hand on Qrow’s shoulder before going across the ballroom's drink area. Due to everyone getting their drinks filled it takes about five minutes for Clover to come back with two glasses on the red liquid.

"Thanks," Qrows murmurs. Qrow smells, and his heads slightly jerks away. Definitely not alcohol. Clover smiles, but remands standing, knowing that he’ll need to be standing soon. The stiffness in the air causes Qrow to stand up as well. Balancing his weight from one leg to the other, wanting to cruel minutes to go faster. The faster it came to midnight, the faster he could go to his room.

The minutes do come quickly, and before Qrow realizes it everyone is counting down.

10!  
9!  
Clover looks over with a big grin on his face.  
8!  
7!  
6!  
5!  
Qrow and many others raise their glasses for final seconds.  
4!  
3!  
2!  
“Happy New Year!” Everyone cheers and you can hear the clinking of glasses.

Qrow takes a sip of the sweet liquid as he watches Yang pull Blake into a kiss. He pulls his pulls the glass away from his lips as he watches Weiss give a shy kiss to Ruby.

“Qrow,” breaking his focus from his nieces, and back to the brunette, he’s been spending most of the night with.

“Happy new year,” Clover says softly, and he leans in closer to the seasoned huntsman, and before Qrow can respond his lips are locked with Clovers. It doesn’t take long for both of them to be fighting for control. Qrow finds his free hand gripping the Atlesian’s bicep. While both of Clover’s hands seem to be free and are resting on the other’s hips. They pull away from the kiss, but both fall into lazy smiles.

“Happy New Year, Clover”.

**Author's Note:**

> Also because I do this, if you want to know what color Weiss is saying in that awkward scene, this is a link to a palette with Lava: https://images.app.goo.gl/PDnx4LP9J1wiXKh77)


End file.
